


Let Me Eat Cake!

by inks0up (krikkit_war_robot)



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Humor, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkit_war_robot/pseuds/inks0up
Summary: Which of the Joey Drew Studios employees is the biggest drama queen? Which one loves cake the most? The answer to both of these questions is Sammy Lawrence.





	Let Me Eat Cake!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this prompt someone sent me on tumblr:
> 
> Person A: “If I’m dying, let me eat cake.”  
> Person B: “You’re not dying.”  
> Person A: “Let me eat cake anyway.”

“If I’m dying, let me eat cake!”

Susie sighed, watching her boyfriend eat the last piece of chocolate cake. The piece she’d had her eye on.

“Sammy, you’re not dying,” she said, thoroughly unamused by his melodrama.

“Let me eat cake anyway,” he declared.

She picked up a fork and stole a small bite of cake from his plate. Sammy gave her an annoyed look.

“Would it kill you to share? You-”

“Yes!” he exclaimed. “Now, as I said, if I’m dying, let me eat cake!”

Susie shook her head and sat herself on the counter.

“Why do I put up with you?” she wondered aloud as he ate another mouthful.

At that moment, Joey entered the break room.

“What’s all the commotion in here?” he asked.

“Mr. Polk brought in cake today,” Susie explained. “And _someone-_ ” She glared at Sammy. “Has had three pieces already and won’t even share the last one with me.”

“I never knew the bitter music director had such a sweet tooth,” Joey chuckled. “Anyway, back to work, you two,” he said, resuming a more serious attitude. “We’ve got a deadline coming up. _Don’t_ let me down this time, Sammy.”


End file.
